Numéro un
by Meenoo
Summary: Petite histoire se déroulant peu après la formation de l'équipe des deimon Devil Bats.


C'est ma première fic sur Eyeshield21, donc j'ai un peu peur que se soit Ooc... mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de griffonner quelque chose. ;;

Et puis il faut bien la remplir un peu cette section Eyeshield, qui reste bien trop vide pour l'instant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture j'espère !

-----------------------------------------

Numéro un

Le soleil brillait sur Tokyo; une calme journée s'annonçait. Les passants déambulaient paisiblement dans la rue, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil printanier. On entendait même chanter quelques oiseaux, qui avaient eu le courage de pointer leur bec hors de la douce chaleur de leur refuge.

Par une telle journée, on ne pouvait que se sentir serein. Enfin... tant qu'on n'avait pas la mauvaise idée de s'aventurer aux alentours du lycée de Deimon.

Les quelques malheureuses personnes qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de passer par ce quartier se sentaient aussitôt parcourues d'un violent frisson d'angoisse et pressaient rapidement le pas. Il faut avouer que les hurlement mêlés aux détonations qui parvenaient jusqu'à leurs pauvre oreilles n'avaient rien de bien humain...

«NE ME LE FAIS PAS RÉPÉTER ENCORE UNE FOIS, _FUCKING OLD MAN_ !» pouvait-on entendre. «Je prends le dossard numéro un, il n'y a pas à discuter !»

Le dénommé "_fuking old man_" faisait actuellement face à une demie douzaine de mitraillettes et autres armes à feu non moins dangereuses, ainsi qu'à deux belles rangées de dents étonnement pointues. Tout autre personne -malgré la frayeur - se serait sans doute demandé d'où pouvait bien provenir tout cet attirail, totalement invisible quelques secondes auparavant. Mais notre victime ne connaissait que trop bien son bourreau. Il savait qu'il était vain de se questionner sur de tels détails.

«Hiruma...» soupira-t-il, apparemment pas le moins du monde effrayé. «Combien de fois devrais-je te dire dire qu'occupant le poste de kicker, j'ai tout autant le droit que toi de le prendre, ce numéro un ?» (1)

«Peut être, mais c'est hors de question : le dossard numéro un est tout ce qu'il y a de plus approprié pour un capitaine d'équipe !»

«Quoi ? Et quand a-t-on donc décidé que tu étais le capitaine ?»

«Ça m'a toujours semblé évident.» déclara simplement le démon, appuyant ses dires d'un charmant sourire plein de dents qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un. «De toute façon, tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir de ce genre de responsabilités, je me trompe ?» ricana-t-il.

«Mmm... C'est vrai...» concéda l'autre homme. «Mais le problème n'est pas là : je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait toujours à toi de décider de tout.»

«Kekeke ! C'est le rôle du capitaine, fucking old man ! Deviendrais-tu gâteux avec l'âge ?»

Musashi commençait à se sentir fatigué. Tenter de dialoguer avec Hiruma n'était décidément pas de tout repos.

«Bon... Admettons que tu sois capitaine, mais dans ce cas, je prends le dossard numéro un.»

Bien que cela n'ait pas semblé possible quelques secondes auparavant, le sourire d'Hiruma se fit encore plus féroce lorsqu'il s'adressa au molosse qui lui servait de chien.

«Cerberus... Ça te dirait de mâchouiller du Musashi ? Je le trouve bien têtu aujourd'hui...»

La bête, qui ne semblait attendre que ça, ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et commença aussitôt à avancer vers le pauvre kicker, grognant et bavant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ayant déjà goûté à la puissance de ses mâchoires, Musashi ne pu que reculer d'un pas et déglutir difficilement en imaginant le sort qui l'attendait.

Fort heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment précis que choisi d'intervenir enfin une troisième personne qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le début, mais qui avait su rester plutôt discrète malgré sa grande taille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurita assistait à une dispute entre ses deux amis -Hiruma étant d'un naturel assez capricieux - et depuis le temps, il avait appris qu'il était souvent bien plus sage de ne pas intervenir. Mais ils n'étaient déjà pas bien nombreux dans leur club de foot, et la perspective de voir l'un des membres finir dans l'estomac de Cerberus ne lui souriait guère.

«Allons, allons, mes amis... » déclara-t-il timidement. «Ne vous disputez pas pour ça. J'ai une idée : si vous tiriez au sort ?»

Musashi, bien trop heureux de pouvoir se tirer de ce mauvais pas à si bon compte, sauta immédiatement sur la proposition.

«C'est une très bonne idée Kurita !»

«Un poker, ça vous va, _fucking_ crétins ?» proposa aussitôt Hiruma.

Se rendant compte, aux paroles de son maître, que son droit de mâchouiller le kicker venait de partir en fumée, Cerberus ne pu que lui jeter un regard courroucé, se jurant de se venger tôt ou tard.

Mais Musashi ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention, bien trop occupé à répertorier tous les désavantages qu'auraient une partie de poker. Face au don qu'avait Hiruma pour le bluff et la déstabilisation, il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter à ce jeu là. Surtout que des ondes néfastes semblaient se dégager du paquet de cartes que le démon venait de sortir.

«Non ! On va trouver autre chose !» s'empressa-t-il de dire.

«Et qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ?»

«...»

«Pourquoi ne pas le jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux ?» intervint Kurita, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

«OK» annonça Hiruma en faisant claquer une bulle de chewing gum.

Après un instant de réflexion, Musashi admit qu'il ne voyait pas de quelle façon le quaterback pourrait se débrouiller pour tricher à ce jeu -bien que restant méfiant vis-à-vis des ressources que ce dernier pouvait déployer- et de toutes façons, il n'avait aucune autre solution à proposer.

«Ça marche pour moi aussi.»

«Alors allons-y !» s'exclama joyeusement Kurita. «Que tout le monde mette une main derrière son dos ! Piiiiiierre...»

Mais Musashi le coupa dans son élan.

«Euh attends... Tu comptes participer toi aussi ?»

«Bien sur ! Pourquoi pas ?»

«Mais tu sais qu'avec ton poste tu ne peux pas prendre le numéro un ?»

«Et alors ?» demanda innocemment Kurita.

Musashi afficha une mine désespérée et se dit qu'il ne servirait sans doute à rien d'expliquer à son ami pourquoi sa participation était inutile. Après tout, si ça l'amusait de jouer à Pierre-papier-ciseaux, pourquoi l'en empêcher... La naïveté dont Kurita faisait parfois preuve parvenait encore à l'étonner.

«Bon, on peut y aller maintenant _fucking team_ ?» questionna Hiruma qui commençait à s'impatienter. «On n'a pas toute la journée.»

Les trois joueur se réunirent alors en un cercle, une main derrière le dos. Une fois que Kurita eut déclamé l'habituel "pierre-papier-ciseaux", leurs trois poings se rejoignirent. Enfin, auraient dus...

En effet, à la place de la main d'Hiruma se trouvait actuellement un pistolet.

«Kekeke !» ricana celui-ci. « On dirait bien que j'ai gagné.»

«Hi... Hiruma !» s'exclama Kurita, choqué par la conduite de son ami.

«Tu as triché...» fit calment remarquer le kicker.

«Ah, parce que tu crois que mon flingue n'est pas capable de vaincre ta "pierre" ? Tu veux peut être que je vérifie, _Fucking old man_ ?» proposa aimablement le quaterback en pointant son arme vers le poing de Musashi.

«Sans façon... Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...»

«Peu importe les moyens tant qu'on parvient à la victoire !»

«Tu es vraiment impossible...» soupira Musashi en secouant la tête.

Avant que la situation ne s'envenime à nouveau, Kurita se dépêcha de s'emparer de deux T-shirts déposés dans une boite en carton qui traînait non loin de là. Il tendit celui orné du numéro un à Hiruma, puis celui avec un numéro onze à Musashi.

«Numéro onze, c'est un peu comme si tu étais deux fois numéro un.» justifia-t-il, l'air compatissant.

«Kekeke ! Deux fois numéro un, hein ? C'est ce qu'on dit...» ricana Hiruma en tapant sur l'épaule du kicker.

Musashi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Kurita retourna farfouiller dans la boite en carton,. Il fini par en sortir un des T-shirts, l'air triomphant.

«Numéro soixante dix sept !» annonça-t-il. «Le sept et le un sont assez semblables, vous ne trouvez pas ?»

«Ya-haa ! Maintenant que tout est réglé, direction le lycée Ojou ! White Knigths, la fin de votre règne a sonné !»

«Qu...? O... Ojou ?!» s'étouffa Kurita.

Mais Hiruma était déjà en train de s'éloigner, et il ne pu que le suivre. Musashi resta un moment à dévisager le numéro qui ornait à présent son dossard. Et sourit en pensant que décidément, Hiruma était bien le seul à pouvoir le pousser à se disputer pour un stupide numéro. Quoi qu'il décide de faire, ce démon se dérouillait toujours pour arriver à ses fins. Toujours premier...

Bon, d'accord, _presque_ toujours premier, rectifia mentalement Musashi en considérant le score à la fin de leur première rencontre contre Ojou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) / Au fooball américain, les dossards sont attribués selon le poste occupé par le joueur.

Par exemple, pour les kickers et les quaterbacks, les numéros vont de 1 à 19. Et pour les membres de la ligne, de 60 à 79.


End file.
